January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW results
The January 11, 1999 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, took place on January 11, 1999 at the Compaq Center in Houston, Texas. Results ; ; *Owen Hart & Jeff Jarrett (w/ Debra) defeated Billy Gunn & the Road Dogg (w/ Chyna) in a WWF Tag Team Chamionship No. 1 Contenders Match (4:35) *Luna Vachon defeated Gillberg (1:04) *X-Pac © defeated Al Snow to retain the WWF European Championship (2:55) *Kane defeated Mankind © via DQ in a WWF Championship match *Triple H (w/ Chyna) defeated Edge (2:55) *Chyna won the Corporate Rumble by last eliminating Vince McMahon after McMahon was distracted by Steve Austin at ringside; order of entry: Ken Shamrock (eliminated himself while brutally attacking Gunn on the floor), Billy Gunn (eliminated by Test via a hiptoss), The Big Bossman (eliminated by McMahon as he attempted to dump out Triple H), Test (eliminated by Kane via choke throw after Test accidentally kicked Kane when Triple H ducked), X-Pac (eliminated by the Bossman), the Road Dogg (eliminated by Kane via clothesline), Kane (eliminated via Triple H / X-Pac double clothesline), Triple H (eliminated by McMahon along with Bossman), Vince McMahon (unscheduled participant; w/ Gerald Brisco & Pat Patterson), Chyna (unscheduled participant); due to prematch stipulations, Chyna won the #30 slot in the Royal Rumble match; Shane McMahon did guest commentary for the bout. Other Segements *The Undertaker "sacrificed" Dennis Knight and transformed him into Mideon. Commentators *Michael Cole *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00001.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00002.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00003.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00004.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00005.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00006.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00007.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00008.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00009.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00010.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00011.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00012.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00013.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00014.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00015.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00016.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00017.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00018.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00019.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00020.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00021.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00022.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00023.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00024.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00025.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00026.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00027.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00028.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00029.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00030.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00031.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00032.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00033.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00034.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00035.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00036.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00037.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00038.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00039.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00040.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00041.jpg External links * Raw #294 results * Raw #294 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events